


Sharing A Bed

by ConspiraMo



Series: Gunp Stories [1]
Category: Divine Church of Gunp
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, aroace character, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo
Summary: Just some soft sleepy cuddles between some crimes
Relationships: Conspiracy | Icarus/ Piracy | Gold
Series: Gunp Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Icarus stirred softly. It was fairly late at night, and Gold had already fallen asleep at its back, one arm slung low over its hips, nose nestled in the small of its back. Icarus smiled softly at its partner. Its relationship with Gold was an odd one. The best term Icarus had found for it was a queer platonic relationship, and Gold had taken to the term with his typical gusto and enthusiasm. Now though, he was quiet except for the occasional snuffle, black hair a messy halo around his head. Icarus leaned down and whispered “Gold”. As predicted, there was no response except for a slight snuffle. Icarus slowly slid down until it was resting with its back to Gold’s chest, with Gold’s nose now buried in the nape of its neck and his arm around Icarus’s middle. Gold, for his part, let out a warm breath and tightened his grip momentarily in sleep, twining their legs together until it was hard to see where Icarus’s legs ended and Gold’s began. Icarus gently lifted one of Gold’s hands to its lips and whispered “I love you” before letting itself drift off to sleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Gold’s turn to be Soft

The next morning, Gold awoke with a yawn. He had apparently shifted overnight so that Icarus was now half resting on his chest, legs sprawled to the side. Gold gently ran his fingers through Icarus’s hair, trying not to wake up his partner. Icarus often said that, because they were fictional, they didn’t need to sleep, and merely did so out of a sense of routine. So Gold getting to see his partner sleep was a rare but treasured sight. The sunlight just coming in through the porthole window turned Icarus’s normally mousy brown hair to gold, and illuminated the dust motes drifting lazily downward. It almost felt like a dream. Icarus murmured in their sleep, pressing into Gold’s hand. Gold smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss into their hair. Icarus murmured again, tucking themselves tighter into Gold’s side. Gold smiled down at them. It wasn’t like either of them needed to be up early, the ship was a hardy old girl. It really wouldn’t hurt to let Icarus sleep in, and Gunp only knows how much they needed that extra sleep. So that’s exactly what Gold planned to do: keep gently running his fingers through Icarus’s hair, lay back against the pillows, and watch the Sun turn his partner golden in its light.


End file.
